Fear of the dark
by Volzac
Summary: Naruto a rencontré Sasuke a un concert. Il est immédiatement tombé amoureux. Mais sous son apparence parfaite, qui est vraiment Sasuke Uchiwa? Yaoi/Viol/Deathfic/Crime et tromperie. SasuNaru mais ce ne sera pas mon couple principal.M au cas ou.


**Disclaimer :Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes je ne suis pas un saint.**

* * *

- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici!

La phrase dite avec puissance résonna avec écho dans les corridors blancs. L'homme maintenu par trois infirmiers imposants se débattait avec force tandis qu'une femme venait de lui injecter un sédatif. L'homme s'écroula inconscient. Ont le traina ensuite dans une rangée de couloirs tous plus blancs les uns que les autres. Les infirmiers ouvrirent la porte d'une pièce meublée d'un lit aux draps blancs muni de sangles. Le nouveau patient fut attaché pour plus de sécurité.

Une heure plus tard le jeune homme encore un peu dans les vapes ouvra ces yeux sur le monde l'entourant. Une infirmière à son chevet se leva en vitesse partant prévenir que la séance allait pouvoir commencer. Les infirmiers revinrent trainer l'homme les bras ligotés dans le dos vers une pièce comportant un miroir. Il dut s'asseoir sur une des chaises présentes devant la table. Un homme barbu entra dans la pièce prenant place sur la dernière chaise de libre. L'homme posa une magnéto au centre de la table le mettant en marche. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer.

-Monsieur Uchiwa quel âge avez-vous?

-J'ai dix huit ans.

-Quels étaient vos rapports avec la victime?

-Nous étions en couple.

-Dites-moi Sasuke où se trouve Naruto Uzumaki?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs releva la tête montrant c'est yeux un peu fous. Il eut un rictus sournois avant de reprendre la parole.

-Qui sait? Vous ne le retrouverez jamais.

Assuma se crispa sur son siège. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des cas dans son genre. Soudain un grésillement dans l'intercom résonna avant qu'une voit de femme ne prenne la parole.

-Assuma nous avons du nouveau.

Assuma se leva partant sans un regard pour le brun toujours ligotés. Il quitta la pièce suivant sa supérieure une femme blonde à forte poitrine. Ils se dirigèrent dans une autre salle d'interrogatoire où un homme aux cheveux longs noirs ressemblant à Sasuke attendait le visage crispé. Assuma et Tsunade prirent place devant lui.

-Bon Itachi voici Assuma le responsable principal sur cette enquête. Voudriez-vous lui raconté ce que vous m'avez dit?

Le dit Itachi prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

-Naruto Uzumaki et moi étions amants.

Assuma écarquilla un peu les yeux mais sans plus.

-Une semaine avant sa disparition mon frère nous a surpris. Le lendemain Naruto est revenu en larmes et couverts de bleus. Mon frère le maltraitait. Il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses. Lui et Sasuke avait l'habitude de partir dans un chalet. À chaque fois que Naruto revenait il se laissait aller dans mes bras. Retrouvez-le je vous en prie.

Assuma regarda l'homme aux bords de la crise de nerfs devant lui. Il prit sa décision.

-Itachi nous allons tout faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouvez Naruto je vous en fais le serment.

Assuma sortit de la pièce se dirigeant vers le bureau de Shikamaru Nara un pro en informatique.

-Nara! Sors moi tout ce que tu pourras trouver sur la famille Uchiwa ont recherche un éventuel chalet.

-Galèèree.

Shikamaru se mit au travail tandis que Assuma tournait en rond. Son Paget bipa. Il retourna dans la salle d'informatique.

-Le chalet se trouve près de la forêt d'Otto. Voici l'adresse.

Shikamaru tendit un bout de papier au lieutenant qui appela des renforts pour se rendre au chalet. Assuma embarqua dans une voiture de police appuyant fortement sur l'accélérateur. Il traversa la forêt d'Otto en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Carambolage. Il arriva sur les lieux suivit par une équipe tactique. Il sortit son flingue et se dirigea vers la porte la défonçant d'un coup de pied tant pis pour le mandat. Il fouilla chaque recoin du chalet délabré avant de se d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler de l'extérieur.

-Chef ont a trouvé une trappe.

Assuma se dirigea vers la dite trappe n'ayant trouvé aucune porte de sous-sol. La trappe était cadenassée. Un homme avec des pinces arriva coupant le cadenas. Assuma ouvrit la trappe et se boucha le nez sous l'odeur présente de sang humain. Arrivé en bas il se figea en criant aux ambulanciers de venir. Un adolescent blond était attaché au mur par de grosses chaines rouillées. Ces cheveux blonds lui arrivant maintenant sous les épaules étaient gras et salles. Ces poignets entravés d'où suintaient du sang maintenant séché. L'adolescent était nu et son corps comportait de nombreuses marques de sévices divers. Des traces blanches et rouges parsemaient ces cuisses signes d'un viol évident. Assuma se dépêcha d'aller tâter son pouls. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant une petite secousse. Les ambulanciers ainsi que la brigade descendirent au sous-sol avec un trousseau de clé trouvé dans une commode. Ils détachèrent le blond l'amenant en ambulance.

Trois jours plus tard Naruto Uzumaki ouvrit les yeux sur des murs blancs. Il les referma sous la lumière aveuglante de la pièce.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Je me nomme Assuma de la police scientifique. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre relation avec Sasuke Uchiwa dans les moindres détails.

Naruto ouvrit ces yeux d'un azur pur mélange de différents tons de bleus. Il se massa le cou où des traces de doigts violacés reposaient. Il but une gorgée d'eau ayant de la difficulté à avalé tant sa gorge était sèche. Il plongea son regard dans celui sombre du policier devant lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ai rencontré Sasuke à un concert il y a un an. Au début il était gentil et nous filions le parfait bonheur jusqu'au jour où cela arriva.

* * *

Bon je sais ce n'est un chapitre très long mais ce n'était que mon prologue. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les corriger. Donc vos impressions? Avez-vous aimez ? Souhaitez-vous lire la suite? Reviews?


End file.
